Buffybot (II)
The Buffybot was a robotic duplicate of Buffy Summers created by Andrew Wells as a decoy to protect Buffy from an assassination attempt. This version shared the exact same personality and traits as the real Buffy Summers, while Buffy's body lacked any personality of her own nor retained any memories. This Buffy only knew how to cook, clean and tend to her garden, and it was only when she accidentally broke a wooden spoon that she felt it was familiar as it resembled a stake. Because of her mental state, she was brainwashed by Simone, making her believe in her "revolution". Biography Creation Several years later in 2006, following the end of magic, Andrew created a new Buffybot to protect the real Buffy from an assassination attempt. Andrew transferred Buffy's mind into the robot when she passed out during a party. The Buffybot lived in Buffy's apartment in San Francisco and carried out the Slayer's duties while the real Buffy was relocated in a safe house, living as a normal girl in a clichéd suburb. Discovery However, this masquerade eventually ended after several weeks when Andrew neglected to program the Buffybot with basic human functions such as digestion, menstruation and maintaining adequate Ph levels in its blood. This caused it to throw up its food, miss expected periods and prove positive on a pregnancy test. It discovered its true nature after being attacked by zompires, resulting in the removal of its arm. After confronting Andrew, he repaired its arm though without providing anything to cover it, leaving it exposed. The Buffybot, Spike, and Andrew then traveled to the home of the real Buffy, using a tracking device posing as Buffy's necklace. Unfortunately, the real Buffy was kidnapped by renegade Slayer Simone Doffler. The trio then went out to search for the real Buffy on Simone's island. Confrontation with the real Buffy The Buffybot was knocked out by the real Buffy and tied up in Simone's basement. Simone attempted to isolate Buffy's essence from the robot body using hardware tools just before Spike, Andrew and Spike's minions came to the rescue. The Buffybot freed itself from its bonds by breaking off its robotic arm. The two Buffys then fought each other until Andrew interrupted and the real Buffy was snapped out of Simone's brainwashing. Intervening to Spike's aid, the Buffybot was shot in the chest by Simone but remained mainly unharmed. After Simone fled, the two Buffy's returned to San Francisco, where Andrew transferred Buffy's mind back into her body. Dawn's predicament Months after the Buffybot's discover, Dawn started to die as the magic that was keeping her alive was non-existent because of the seed's destruction, causing her to fade away from reality. In an attempt to save her, Xander agreed to let Andrew transfer Dawn's mind into the same Buffybot that was used to protect Buffy, having been kept in the same state as when Buffy was returned to her body. This plan was aborted when the real Buffy promised Xander that she would do what she could to restore Dawn. Powers and Abilities Having Buffy's mind, the second Buffybot possessed all of Buffy's memories and fighting skills while its strength seemed to suffice for Buffy's superhuman physical attributes. Because of this, it lacked any of the previous model's unusual quirks and habits (which were also partially due to its initial programming), though was not built to digest food, menstruate and its synthetic bodily fluids had a high Ph level, making her appear positive in a pregnancy test. Despite this, the second Buffybot was apparently more durable than the original. While minor blows could cause a great deal of damage to the original, the second didn't have these problems. It could still function after its entire arm was ripped off, become unconscious when hit with a wooden plank but not have any of its systems malfunction and take a gunshot wound to the chest, telling Spike to relax when he came to her aid. Appearances ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine *"Freefall, Part One" *"Freefall, Part Two" *"Freefall, Part Three" *"Freefall, Part Four" *"Slayer, Interrupted" *"On Your Own, Part One" *In Space No One Can Hear You Slay'' *"On Your Own, Part Two" *"Apart (of Me), Part One" *"Apart (of Me), Part Two" *"Apart (of Me), Part Three" (Shut down) *"Welcome to the Team, Part Three" *"Welcome to the Team, Part Four" (inactive) *"I Wish, Part One" *"Love Dares You, Part Three" See also *Buffy Summers *Buffy Summers (underground decoy) *Buffy Summers (Wishverse) *Buffybot (I) *Asylum Buffy *Buffy Summers (Rome decoy) Category:Robots and cyborgs Category:Scooby Gang Category:Females Category:San Francisco residents Category:Vampire hunters Category:Decoys and doubles